Worlds of Change
by Zsign KRay
Summary: 3 friends enter the Transformers world. They must run from 'Cons and hide from the government. And befriend a few Autobots. They'll need all the help they can get. All 3 will learn of their pasts that they never knew before but will they be the same.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, though I wish i did.

A/N This is my third story. I have seen all the stories involving transfans that are transported into the world of Transformers and I really wanted to do my own spin on it.

On my other stories, I am sorry that I have been unable to update. I have been working on the next chapters and I will try to have them up s soon as possible.

Now on to the Story.

* * *

><p>Adri POV<p>

Have you ever tried sleeping when an alarm clock is buzzing like fraggin crazy and you have no idea where it's coming from because it's not yours? Well that's the morning that I have been having. My older brother can sleep through anything, especially his alarm clock. One of these days he's gonna get it.

I hate waking up when my body wants me to. I always seem to wake up right before my alarm goes off. So I turn off my alarm and try to go to sleep but my brother's alarm is always going off. I was getting so mad by the buzzing that I got out of bed and walked over to my wall, my older brother's room was on the other side, and started banging, "Dan, shut off that slaggin alarm already!" My older brother was 18 and was on his fifth year of high school.

"Oh don't get angry over a little buzzing. Just go back to bed Adri." Dan was yelling from his room, seemingly mad at me. Surprising that he wakes up to my yelling and sleeps through his alarm. He turned off his alarm and I think he went back to bed. I decided to go to sleep when my mom came into the room to make sure I was up. I knew then that I couldn't go back to bed now. "Adriana Jackson, get up and go take your shower." Then I heard her go over to my brother's room and nagged him to get up. "Daniel, get your lazy butt out of bed right now." I turned and yelled at the wall, "Yeah Dan, Get your slaggin aft out of bed before mom kicks it." Then I heard my mom yell "Adriana, shower, NOW!'

"Ok mom." I shut up and went and took my shower and when I got back to my room, I closed my door and smiled at my poster of Sideswipe, and the Twins. I went around my room saying good morning to all my posters, including Sideswipe, 'Hide, 'Bee, Ratchet, Optimus, Megatron, Starscream Ravage and Devastator. When I got to the Fallen, I gave him a sneer look. "You pit-slaggin' idiot. Good morning to you, in the pits of Unicron."

Just to point out the obvious, I am a huge fan of Transformers. I love everything about them. I especially love all three movies. Every night, I fall asleep watching one of the movies and I fell asleep during the first one last night. I looked at the TV and saw the main menu. I went to scene selection and went to the Autobots arrival to earth. I loved that scene and I quoted every line as they said it. I then got ready for school as the movie continued to play. I didn't have to leave for an hour so I decided to watch the rest of the movie. I am also a 17 year old who grew up with the franchise.

To get ready for school, I had to choose some clothes to wear. I decided on a plain green t-shirt, black jeans, my hoodie that had a large Autobot symbol on the front and my Autobot-Decepticon belt with half of each symbol as the belt buckle. I walked over to the mirror to dry and straighten my black curly hair and after that I grabbed my black framed glasses. I looked at my eyes in the mirror to see which colour they were. My eyes have a habit of turning fro dark brown to black. This time, they were brown. Then I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail and left my bangs hanging loose.

I walked over too my laptop to check on a few things before I left and started to chat with my friend Tara. I hadn't heard from Tara in a while so I thought it would be good to have a little chat.

_**Kat431: **__Hey Adri, how's it been going with you? Haven't heard from you in a while._

_**AruraPrime: **__Hey Tara, it's good. I haven't heard from you in a while either. How are things going at your new school? You know we all miss you._

_**Kat431: **__Yeah, I know. And this new school is well, to put it bluntly, boring. I really miss you and everyone else at Bennett High. Langley High stinks. I do wonder one thing, are you still an obsessive transfan?_

Tara knew as well as any of my other friends that I was a transfan and that I would always quote the movies.

_**AruraPrime: **__You bet your crazy aft I am. But I'm not that obsessive. Anyways, I gotta get going soon. Have fun at Langley. See ya Tara._

_**Kat431: **__Bye Adri._

After that, I signed off and looked at the time, noticing that I had to hurry because my bus was coming in 10 minutes. I grabbed my bag and rushed down stairs to grab a bite to eat. Then my mom stopped me as I headed for the door. "Adriana, don't forget your money for lunch." I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the money off the counter. Then I headed for the door. I got to the door and grabbed my brown running shoes. I don't know why but I always wore running shoes because I always thought that you never know when you need to run. Then I headed out the door to catch my bus at the end of the street.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I was at school. I walked over to my locker and put my bag in it and headed up to the 3rd floor where my friends and I always hung out. I walked up to my friend Shelby who was leaning up against the wall with her large backpack with her. She is blind in one eye so she didn't see me coming and I scared her. I sat down next to her and we started to chat about art class and the fact that I was leaving my sketch to do until the last minute. Then our friend Jon showed up. He always just stood there in the middle of the hallway with his backpack on. They both began to get annoyed when I started talking about Transformers. I then asked them a question. "If you could enter another world of your favourite book, movie, show or game, what would it be?"<p>

Shelby said Mushishi, her favourite manga, Jon said GTA VI and they both knew what I would say. "If I could enter the world of Transformers, I would be the happiest fan girl ever. It would amazing to meet Ironhide, and Bumblebee and Jazz and Optimus and Ratchet. I would love to spend a day with the Autobots, and see them kick some Decepti-butt." Shelby then stopped me. "Adri, your going off an a Transformers tangent again." "Oops, sorry."

Then the bell rang and we all headed off for class. I am an 11th grader who loves space. I want to become an Astrophysicist when I am older. First period I have 12th grade Earth and Space Science and I currently had to do a project on aliens and about if there was other life out there in the universe. I was totally inspired by Transformers. And my teacher has allowed it. I was doing some research when I decided to check out the Transformers movies online, but then I got caught by my teacher.

I was saved by the bell though and I went through my other classes without anything really interesting happening. I decided to skip out on the bus and hang out with another one of my friends from another school. As I was walking to the mall to meet with my friend, I passed by a store that specialized in Transformers merchandise. I decide to stop in and take a look at what they had in stock.

I went over to a display case that had a life size version of the small cube and had several replica shards. It also had a shard on a necklace that looked so much more realistic then the others. "I just have to get this." The shard seemed like it stood out of all the others. It seemed to draw me in. I thought that I could get it and then I looked at the price. "Wha- 50 bucks? You can't be serious, I only got 30. Ah man, this totally sucks."

I still grabbed the shard and went up to the counter to see if they could lower the price. I also tried to use some girlish charm, even though I'm a tomboy. "Hey there, I was wondering is I could get you to lower the price on this Allspark shard replica for me. I only have 30 bucks on me." At the counter there was a teenage boy who was wearing an Ironhide t-shirt and had an Autobot tattoo on the back of his left hand. "I'm sorry but I can't lower the price of it. It stands at $50."

"Would you lower it for a really big fan?" I was about to get ready to beg when it seemed that he was about to break. "Well maybe, if you can prove to me that you're a true fan. If you can, I will pay for the money that you're missing." I was so happy with that. "Ok, what do I have to do?" I really wanted that shard. "Just have to answer some simple questions about the movies, that's all." "Ok, bring it on." I was a pro when it came to Transformers trivia.

"Alright. Question 1: Name each Autobot Designation from the first movie and how they introduced themselves."

"Ok do you want direct quotes?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, here it goes. Optimus Prime: '_My name is Optimus Prime; we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybetron.' _Jazz: '_What's crackin' lil' bitches?' 'My first Lieutenant, Designation: Jazz.' 'This looks like a cool place to kick it' _Ironhide: _'My Weapons Specialist: Ironhide' You feeling lucky, punk?' 'Easy Ironhide.' 'Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons'" _I stopped and laughed a little at that part and then continued. "Ratchet: _'Our Medical Officer, Ratchet.' 'Hmmm, the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female.' _Bumblebee: _'You already know your guardian, Bumblebee' 'Check on the rep. Yep, second to none.'"_

"Wow nicely done, correct. Ok, Question 2: What was the name of the ship that brought the second wave of Autobots and who were the bots that came on it?"

"Easy. It was the Xanthium and the bots were: Sideswipe, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Chromia, Elita One, and the Wreakers, Leadfoot, RoadBuster, and Topspin."

"Correct. Now for the final Question. What is Ironhide's make and model? And Quote him once from each movie. As well as one Quote for every Autobot."

"Ok here goes nothing. Ironhide's make and model is GMC Topkick C4500 4x4 2007, custom. And the quotes are: Movie 1 _'The parents are very irritating, can I take them out?' 'Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?' 'Well, I'm just saying we could, it's an option.' _Movie 2, '_You dare point a gun at me, you want a piece of me, I will tear you apart!' _Movie 3, _'We've seen that and this is not that, this is worse. Prime, make something of yourself! He's pissed.'_

Optimus Prime: _At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall._

Jazz: _You wanna piece of me, you wana piece?_

Bumblebee: _'Permission to speak sir?' 'Permission grated, old friend' 'I wish to stay with the boy.'_

Ratchet: _If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army._

Sideswipe: _Damn I'm good._

Skids & Mudflap: '_Aww yes sir, look at the car right here. Time to get my sexy on with the green.' 'Green. Ah no green is mine. I call green.' 'Ah rock and roll.' 'I got the green.' 'That hurt man' 'It's suppose to hurt, it's an ass kicking.'_

Arcee: _We're locked and loaded._

The Wreakers: _'The ship we were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?' 'We were hidden in the first booster rocket, splashed down back into the Atlantic just as planned. We ain't going nowhere.'_

Dino: _Ha, on the ground Por Favore. And stay there._

Que: _Me name's Que. I sure do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset._

Jetfire: _Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!_

There, how's that? Oh and just to add one thing to Ironhide, He is a trigger-happy idiot."

The boy behind the counter just stood there, jaw dropped. "I am seriously impressed. So I guess I owe 20 bucks towards the Allspark shard." I smiled because I was so happy to be able to finally get my hands on a replica of the Allspark shard. "Thank you sooo much, uh, what's your name?" The boy was surprised by that question. "Uh-uh my name. I'm Andrew Davis. What's your name?" I was then surprised by him asking me that. "I'm Adriana Jackson but cal me Adri. Now how bout coughing up that 20 bucks." Andrew reached into his pocket and produced the said $20. "Thank you Andrew. Hey, I was wondering, do you want to hang out some time? We seem to have a lot in common."

"Ah sure Adri. How bout now. I get off in 20 minutes." I was thinking that I just made a new friend. I looked at Andrew and saw a cute boy who looked about the same age as my brother. He had short, golden blonde hair swept over his head and sky blue eyes. He had a spotless smile with large dimples and freckles. "Sure, I'd like that. How bout you meet me at the mall when your shift is over. I am supposed to go meet my friend. Maybe we can all hang out?" Andrew looked at me with a look of joy. "Ok, so I'll see you in 20 minutes Adri."

"Ok Andrew, see ya." I turned around and just as I was about to leave, I remembered something. "By the way, thanks for the shard." I gave him a little wave and then left. As I walked down the street, I admired the shard that I held in my hand. _"I can't believe that I actually have a shard of _the_ Allspark in my hands, right this second, even though it's just a replica. This shard is amazing. I got another thing to add to my collection. All I need now is one of those GMC Topkicks'. Now time to see Jay." _It's amazing to have a shard of the Allspark but it felt like something just wasn't right. But I couldn't tell what that was. Then I slipped it into my pocket and continued on my way.

* * *

><p>At the mall, Jay was waiting in the food court with burgers and fries sitting in front of him. Jay was a tall 16 year old and was very smart. He had bushy light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, cargo shorts and skater shoes. He was just chilling out, playing with his food as always and seemed kinda bored. I decided to sneak up on him from behind and then I scared him when I yelled 'Boo'. He jumped out of his chair so fast. By the time he turned around, I was on the floor laughing my butt off.<p>

"Ha ha, you scare way to easily Jay. I can't believe you always fall for that."

"Not funny Adri."

"Oh yes it is. By the way, I invited a new friend to join us to eat. He should be here in about 10 minutes or so." Then I sat down and grabbed a burger from on the table and decided to dig in. "Wait, what do you mean 'a new friend'?" Jay had a funny look on his face and I just stared at him with my mouth full. I tried hard to swallow, almost choking and then decided to try to answer when I saw Andrew coming. I got up, waving him over to our table and then looked at Jay, giving him a cheeky smile. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jay was dumbstruck and then decided to turn around.

Andrew walked through the sea of tables and people in the mall food court until he got to our table that was almost in the middle. "Hey Andrew. This is my friend that I told you I was meeting with." Jay stood up to introduce himself. He reached out his hand to shake and Andrew did the same. "Hey there, I'm Jason Mitchell but everyone calls me Jay. What's your name?" "Well nice to meet you Jay. My name is Andrew Davis." I was so happy that they seemed to get along so well. Then I decided to catch their attention and start a conversation. "Hey both of you, guess what we all have in common?" Andrew and Jay just looked at each other with questioning looks. I could see that they were lost so I decided to answer the question. "We all are crazy Transformers fans. Oh by the way Jay, Andrew cut me a great deal on this replica of the Allspark shard." I pulled it out of my pocket.

Jay took a hold of the shard and looked at it with a great fascination. "This is seriously cool. It looks just like the one from the movies." I stood up, looking proud and smiling. "It's also the reason I met Andrew. I didn't have enough money so he offered me a deal. I did a little quiz about the movie and he lowered the price." Jay just looked at me, surprised.

"So Andrew, why don't you have a seat." Andrew took a seat and I decided to continue the conversation on Transformers. "So Andrew, you already know that we like Transformers but I want to know if you are a true Transfan." Jay just gave himself a face palm and looked at the serious look on my face and he began to laugh. "Adri, are we really going to do this." I just looked at him. "Yes, and I am going to as him the same question I asked you when we met." I looked back at Andrew and proceeded to ask him the question. "Andrew, I need to ask you… do you have a designation?" Andrew just looked at me. I asked him again. "Do you have an official Transformers designation?" Andrew was still looking at me and then gave me a straight answer. "Yes. My designation is: Raider. May I ask what yours is?" I just had a big smile on my face. I was happy to find another fan with a designation. "My designation is: Arurious/Arura." Then I elbowed Jay in the side. "Tell him yours, Jay." Jay looked at me and then proceeded to tell Andrew. "Uhg, fine. My designation is: Shroud."

I was getting pretty excited. "So now we have Arura, Shroud and Raider. What about your back story as Raider?" We all decided to talk more about our designation and back stories that we had. I was to go first. We all summarised it down. "Arura was a supporter of Megatronous before the war and sided with the Decepticons. She was fed up with all the fighting and killing so she sided with the Autobots. Before the war, she had been a protector of the Well of Allsparks and was a descendant of the 13 original Transformers."

Next up was Jay. "Well, Shroud was a gladiator in the Pits at Kaon and was a fierce warrior that was thought highly of by Megatronous. He sided with the Decepticons but defected at the time when the Decepticons began to use Dark Energon."

Finally it was Andrew's turn. "Well Raider was a Seeker that had once served under Air Commander Starscream and Sentinel Prime before the war. When war broke out, his trine mates were offlined by hordes of Decepticons so He sided with the Autobots. He was one of the few Seekers to survive The Battle of Tyger Pax."

"Man We have some cool back stories don't we?" I was so excited by this that I lost track of time. I looked down at my phone (which I nicknamed 'Megabytes', 'Megs' for short) and saw that it was 5:34pm. "Oh man, I gotta get home. Sorry guys, my brother has a soccer game at 6:30." I got up, grabbing my shard and headed off. I turned around and wave at them. "See ya Raider and Shroud." Then I headed home.

At home, I met up with my family to go to my brother's soccer game. My brother's team played hard and rough as always and ended up wining, 14-8. When we got home, I went straight upstairs to my room and went straight for my laptop. I logged into FanFiction and checked up on the stories that I read and responded to my messages. Then I checked out the transformers site for some cool new pics from the movies. The third movie had been out for several months now but they had still been putting out more pics and special behind the scene videos.

After checking out the videos, I logged onto my email and began to message Jay and Andrew, who had still been hanging out together after I left.

_**AruraPrime: **__Hey Raider and Shroud, have you two been getting to know each other well?_

_**ForceRaider: **__Hey Arura, Shroud is a lot of fun. I am so happy have met the two of you._

_**NinjaShroud:**__ It was a lot of fun. Glad I met you too, Raider._

_**AruraPrime:**__ Hey you two, I just got an amazing idea. What would you do if we were all suddenly transported into the world of Transformers tomorrow? Cause I would totally freak!_

_**NinjaShroud:**__ That would be totally awesome. I would love to meet the Autobots, and see them kick some Decepticon butt!_

_**ForceRaider: **__I agree with Shroud. I wish that we could. I would Love to meet Ironhide. As long as he didn't blast me with his cannons._

_**AruraPrime: **__I know it would. I really with that tomorrow we would wake up in their world. But that is just crazy dream. Well, I gotta go to bed. Night Raider. Night Shroud._

_**NinjaShroud: **__Night._

_**ForceRaider: **__Night._

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Working late in a hanger on the far end of Diego Garcia, the Wreakers were working on another idea of great machinery. They devised a way to track the specific signature of the Allspark. They had been given the assignment from Optimus because when Wheeljack tried, it blow up in his face. Leadfoot had been wondering why Optimus was relying on them to create this device because they were more of weapons and vehicle engineers then science techs. Plus they were better at busting than building. Wheeljack had offered his input which helped the Wreakers but he was not allowed anywhere near the production of the device.

Roadbuster was tried of trying to make this device because they had been working on it for a solid two months. "Ah why'd we get stuck doing this slaggin dirty work. Prime coulda just had ol' Jackie try it out again. We should be building more weapons to kick 'Con tailpipes!" Leadfoot was just as unhappy as Roadbuster but he still thought that Prime would only assign this project out to them if it was necessary. "Wheeljack ain't got nothing on this thing. Everytime he done do it, it blew up in his own face plates. Just finish it. The faster we get dis device done, the faster we get back to what we love. Ironhide has been wanting some new cannons since what happened back in Eygpt. So get back to work."

The Wreakers were the greeted by Jolt who had volunteered his time to help with the building of the device. "Hey, how's it going? Got anything to report yet. I spotted Jackie trying to get close to try to 'help' again." Leadfoot looked at Jolt. "We ain't got nothing to report. It still the same pile of metal as 7 breems (breem=8.3 minutes) ago. We have been trying to get it to work for several joors (joor= 6 hours) and still nothing. It just won't power up." Jolt then had an idea creep into his processor. "Why don't I just give it a jolt from my electro-whips." The Wreakers thought that it couldn't hurt so Jolt took out his whips while the Wreakers stood back. He connected them to device and sent out a charge. All of a sudden, there was a huge wave of energy shooting through the workshop and then the base and then went out to sea.

"What in Primus' name was that?" The entire base shook momentarily from the wave and then settled. The bots had been knocked on their afts. As they got up, the device stared to glow. "What the frag? It's working?" Leadfoot got up and waked over to the nearby screen, looking at the scans. "If this is actually working, then that meas that we just found another shard of the Allspark." Jolt ran over to the screen to see. "Are you saying we actually found a shard? We have to inform Oprtimus immediately. Where is the shard?" Leadfoot looked at the screen trying to find the coordinates. "The shard is in a city in the country of Canada. The city is known by the humans as Toronto.

* * *

><p>Adri had logged off the computer and got into her pjs for bed. She got the shard of the Allspark out of her pants pocket and placed it on her desk. She looked out the window and stared at the stars. "Oh man, how awesome would it be if up there in space, there was Cybertron ravaged by all the war. And if spread through all those stars, there were thousands, if not millions of Autobots and Decepticons scattered around, fighting for survival."<p>

Adri then looked over to her desk where the Allspark shard lay and thought. "And what if you were real and if the Autobots were searching for you to revive a fallen comrade or to keep the humans safe by not letting you fall into the hands of Decepticons. It would be so cool if the 'Cons were after us and then the Autobots come and save us."

Then Adri went to bed, not noticing the bright energy pulse that flew across the night sky or the faint glow from the shard on her desk. Across town, there was a glow from both Andrew and Jay's houses.

* * *

><p>AN: I will try to update each of my stories once or twice a month. I hope that you like this story and will give it a chance. I know that it is kinda long. But it will get good. I willaltenate updating from story to story. until I get to a certain amount of chapters then there will be longer space in between.

R&R

~KRay~


	2. Trouble

Well I am so sorry that updating this took so long but I will be updating more often now.

Those who enjoy this story and Review, I thank you.

Also the Idea for the bus to be a Transformer was borrowed from **DaemonicKitten**, who I asked permission for, from her story, **Her Twins**, which is a very good story and I recommend you take a look at it.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Adri POV<p>

When I woke up this morning, I had a strange feeling that something just wasn't right. I didn't wake up to my older brother's alarm clock or mine. When I turned over in bed, I noticed that the power was out. _Weird. _I checked my watch and saw that it was 6:03am. _Why is the power out? I just don't get it. _ I went to grab my computer (battery power) and checked out my friends and I went on to Google and I notice that my pic of Sam from Transformers was missing from the background.

I went online and checked out the groups that I was a part of and to watch some of the new videos for Transformers and nothing was there. "Ok, this is getting weird. Where are all the Transformers stuff?" I decided to chat up Andrew and Jay to see if they knew what was up. I waited until they both were online.

_**AruraPrime:**__ Hey Raider, Shroud, are you up yet? I need to talk. Something weird is going on._

_**ForceRaider:**__ Hey Arura what's going on? Is there a problem?_

_**NinjaShroud:**__ Yeah, you sound worried. Is something wrong?_

_**AruraPrime: **__Yes there is a problem. Log onto the Transformers website and see for yourselves._

_**ForceRaider: **__What? I tried to log in but it said that the page was not found._

_**NinjaShroud: **__Yeah, I got that too. I tried to search it up on Google and there were no results for Transformers, just the hydro transformers._

_**AruraPrime:**__ Yeah, now do you see? There is something seriously wrong. Plus the power is out completely at my house. How bout yours? Do either of you have power?_

_**NinjaShroud: **__Nope._

_**ForceRaider: **__ Same here._

_**AruraPrime:**__ Yeah well, either the server is down, they suddenly did a recall on all the Transformers, or someone's punking us._

_**NinjaShroud: **__Yeah it could be one of those, OR we suddenly got transported into the world of Transformers like what we were talking about last night._

_**ForceRaider: **__Are you crazy Shroud, that's impossible! That only happens in those fanfics online that people come up with._

_**AruraPrime: **__ Yeah, well whatever is going on we can figure out later. According to Megs (My phone), it's 6:45 and we gotta get ready for school._

_**ForceRaider: **__Yeah see ya later guys._

_**NinjaShroud: **__Yeah see ya._

_**AruraPrime: **__Bye._

So I logged off the computer, still worried about this whole mess. What in the world was going on? I really thought that I was just worrying too much. I got up from my desk and headed over to my dresser to grab a new outfit to wear. Today, I decided to wear a red spaghetti strap shirt with the Decepticon logo on the front and show off my Autobot and Decepticon symbols tattooed on my shoulders. I put on a black vest over top and dark blue ripped jeans. I grabbed my school bag, Mp3 (Nicknamed Gigabytes, Gigs for short), Megs, and glasses. I also remembered to grab my Allspark shard; putting it around my neck, and headed downstairs.

As soon as I got down stairs, my mom spotted the tattoos on my shoulders and instantly scolded me. "Adriana Jackson, what is the meaning of those tattoos on your shoulders? Are they some sort of gang symbol?" I just looked at her with a funny look. "What are you talking about? These are the symbols from Transformers." I pointed to each one. "You know, the Autobots and Decepticons. I got them on my 16th birthday."

My mom just stared at them with an anger growing on her face. "I do not remember giving you any such permission to get those. And what is 'Transformers' and 'Autobots' and 'Decepticons'? Is that some kind of new slang that you teens use?" She just looked at me, mad, and I just walked through the kitchen, grabbing a bite to eat and headed out the door with my running shoes. I had a feeling that I might finally have to use them today.

When I got to school I headed up to my friends Jon and Shelby and we began to chat like always. I brought up the strange happenings this morning and they said that the power had gone out at their houses. We chatted and then Jon noticed the tattoos on my shoulders. "What the heck are those, Adri?" I just pretty much lost it at that point. "My tattoos? I got these things for my 16th birthday. Come on, you all remember how I showed these things off." Jon and Shelby just looked at me like I was crazy. "I think you're finally losing it Adri. We don't remember you getting those tattoos."

I got mad at them and then I stormed off. I went to my locker and shoved my book bag in it and slammed the door. _'What the heck is going on with everyone today? First the Transformers server is gone, then my mom goes crazy with my tattoos, and now my friends don't even recognize Transformers. I have no fraggin idea what is go__ing on._ I made my way to class and spent most of the day angry and pondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>Out at Diego Garcia, Jolt had gone to inform Optimus of the new situation that had arisen. Jolt drove into the main hanger to where Optimus was parked. Jolt drove up to him and transformed into him bipedal state. "Optimus rime, sir, we have new developments in the development of the Shard Detector."<p>

Optimus immediately transformed and confronted Jolt. "You have good news?"

"Yes, we have been able to get the machine working. We have also received a signal on a shard up in Canada, in the city known as Toronto. There were also some strange anomalies in the fabric of space time out in that region."

"Toronto, Canada? That is on the other side of the planet, is it not? If that is so and there is a shard out there, then we shall head there immediately."

"Right. Who shall be going?"

"I will go myself. If there has been something going on in the fabric of space time, then there could be some danger if too many are sent out to there. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, so I will be going there in a different form than my normal self."

"Sir, you should have someone else go with you in case something is to happen. I volunteer to go with you, and I have heard that Mirage is very eager to get off base."

"Ok both you and Mirage shall accompany me to Toronto, but you both need to keep a low profile."

Optimus gathered Mirage and Jolt and a couple of soldiers that were familiar with Toronto and they headed out.

* * *

><p>I was looking out around at the bus stop and waited for the city bus. While I was waiting, she noticed Andrew was walking towards the bus stop. I waved him over and we began to chat.<p>

"So Andrew, it wasn't just the Transformers server. None of my friends knew about Transformers either. Things have become very strange."

"Yeah, I know Adri. I went to work at my job after school and the store that I work in isn't there anymore. The shop is an empty place, there is nothing in it. I am beginning to think that something more is going on."

"Ok ok, I know that this is totally out there, but I am just going on a very broad guessing here, maybe, just maybe, we have actually been transported into the world of Transformers."

"Alright, I am not too sure about that but it could have happened. What I wonder is how would that happen."

Andrew and I both began to think it until the bus came up to the stop. Everyone began to file onto the bus when I just happened to notice the colour of the bus. The normal colour for a city bus was white with green, yellow and black stripes down the sides. This bus was white with blue and red stripes down the sides.

I decided jabbed Andrew in the ribs and pointed it out to him. "Don't you find this strange?" Andrew just shook his head. "After what happened to me today, it's not that strange." I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah but I have a weird feeling about this.

It was just a feeling but I decided to look on the front of the bus. I looked wide eyed and was shocked at what I saw. On the front of the bus was a small but definite Autobot symbol. I didn't know what to say. Andrew saw me staring and then dragged me on to the bus.

I took a good look at the bus driver. He looked like a country guy with dark brown hair and a trimmed beard and blue eyes. He was well built and looked kind of tall. He seemed to just stare at me and it kinda creeped me out. I saw him staring at my necklace and then I started to get scared. I also knew that this guy knew who I was because he saw my bus pass ID.

Andrew dragged me over to a seat and we sat down. I stayed quiet the whole time, keeping my eyes on the driver and I noticed that he kept on glancing over to me. I couldn't wait until we got off the bus. When we finally got off the bus, I talked to Andrew. "Andrew, I need you to come to my house, I also need to talk to Jay as well. Meet me at my house at 6:00 pm." Andrew nodded and then we parted ways.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I immediately contacted Jay and got him to come over. Andrew then came over and we went and talked in the living room because my mom and brother weren't home. I just came out with what was on my mind.<p>

"Look, here's the thing. I know this will sound crazy but I think we have somehow traveled into the world of Transformers." Andrew and Jay took this better than I thought they would. "Ok, that may be going a little far but still, there is something strange going on."

Jay told us about what had been going on with him today. "None of my friends, but you guys, know what Transformers is. All of my online accounts and information about it is completely gone. I can't make heads or tails of this."

I then decided that it was time to tell them about the bus. "So guys, what I am going to tell you may make the whole 'us transporting to the Transformers world' sound a little less crazy." Andrew and Jay leaned in to hear what I was saying. "Well, Andrew and I took the city bus after school and I had noticed that the stripes on the bus were the wrong colour. I then had a weird feeling and decided to look on the front of the bus and I saw-"

All of a sudden I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up to go to the door and I opened it. I was a little surprised but I didn't voice it or show it. Standing in the doorway was the bus driver from the city bus that Andrew and I had been on earlier that day. I just decided to act normal but I think that he knew I recognized him.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Ryan Prax. There is an important matter that I must discuss with you. May I come in?"

"Uh, my mom's not home and I'm not supposed to let strangers in. If you could leave a message, I could tell my mom and see if you could come back later. That would be good."

"Unfortunately this matter cannot wait. I do not mean to be intrusive. May I please come in?"

I really didn't know what to do, and then Andrew and Jay came to the door as well. Andrew looked at the man who was at the door and was surprised as to who it was. Jay just one to mouth off. "Hey Adri, what's the hold up? What's going on?"

I explained to him that the man wanted into the house to talk to us. Jay was always outwardly friendly and told me that we should let him in to see what he had to say. I hadn't been able to tell Jay that this man was the driver of the bus or what I had thought about the bus. I had no other choice so I just decided to let him in. I told him to wait in the living room while I talked to my friends in the kitchen.

The very first thing I did was hit Jay on the arm. He just yelled at me. "What the heck was that for?" I told him to keep it down. Then I explained what was going on. "Look Jay, that guy out there is from the city bus I was trying to tell you about. Can I finish telling you guys now?"

"Yes."

"Yeah sure."

"Well like I said, I had a strange feeling and I decided to look at the front of the bus and I saw something that totally shocked me."

"What did you see?"

"Well, you might not believe me but, I saw the Autobot symbol, clear as day."

Saying Andrew and Jay had jaw dropping expressions would be an understatement. They both looked at me completely dumbfounded. Jay was the one to speak. "Are you fraggin serious?" I then went and put my hand on him mouth. "Jay, shush. I told you to keep quiet. Remember that guy in the other room is the driver of the bus."

"Oh yeah, right. But still, you really saw the Autobot symbol?"

"Yeah, I'm sure about it."

"Ok so there is an Autobot in your living room. What do we do?"

Andrew then came in on the conversation. "Well, we aren't completely sure it's an Autobot. It could be a Decepticon in disguise." I was thinking that that could just be crazy but then thought that because of everything that has happened today, maybe that may be possible.

"Well, if it is a Con, then why are they after us and why not use a direct assault. I am not too sure about this."

"Well, I just thought of this, but they might mostly be after Adri."

"What? Why me?"

"I was just thinking that it might be the Allspark shard that you bought from the shop yesterday. Maybe that's what their after."

"Wait, your suggesting that the shard is real."

"Yeah, if it is real, that would explain why they would be after us."

"Great, that means that we're gonna be in super deep slag! What the heck are we going to do? Are we gonna talk to the man or should we maybe run for it."

"I don't want to really take a chance with this guy so I say we should just run."

Jay came back in and voiced his opinion. "I totally agree with Andrew. I say we run and ask questions later." I thought about this for a minute and then I agreed with my friends. We were going to make a run for it and think about what to do later. I then decided that we should do something that seemed pretty drastic.

"Guys, we're going on the run!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter.<p>

I will try to update as soon as possible.

R&R

~KRay~


	3. Going On The Run

So here is Chapter 3.

I typed this up pretty fast, so it might not be that good, but anyways, enjoy reading it.

BTW, there is not really any action in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter, along with some bots and cons showing up.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Adri POV<p>

"Guys, we're going on the run!"

I decided to do this drastic move because I had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. There was a strange man in my living room and we knew that he wasn't human, but we didn't know whether or not he was an Autobot or a Decepticon.

I knew that this might be a bit overboard, but it had to be done. I got my friends ready and knew that we had to do something to get away from that guy. I thought that we should just ask him to leave but I didn't think that would work. I decide to try anyways.

We all walked back into the living room and I went up to the man. "I'm sorry but something's come up and I need to go somewhere. Would it be ok if you came back another time?" The man then stood up and looked right at me. I got a little scared at first but then he showed calmness on his face and spoke in a nice voice. "If that is turly what you want, then I will come back another time." Then he said good bye and left.

I was relieved that that went over well. I then told Andrew and Jay to wait downstairs while I went to my room to grab a few things.

I got up to my room and immediately went to my closet and grabbed a small duffel bag. I threw it on my bed and then went to my dresser and grabbed two sets of clothing that were easy to move around in. I also grabbed some gloves, a couple of hats, a scarf, hoddie, bandana, ponytails and some other accesories.

I also grabbed a brown jacket and then I went under my bed and grabbed a locked box. I pulled out a hidden key from under my matress and unlocked the box. I took out the money that was currently all my life savings. I didn't really believe in banks. I had been saving up this money for nearly 10 years and I had amassed quite a stock pile. I counted out approximately $53 000. I put it all back in the box and put the box in the bag.

I also got changed out of my current clothes and put on others. I grabbed a black tank top, dark green cargo pants, combat boots, and black, fingerless gloves. I put on a camo bandana to hold back my hair and I decided to put on contact lenses. I put my glasses in my bag and grabbed a few extra cases of contacts and then I got dressed. I put a pair of running shoes in the bag. I also made sure that the shard I had was still around my neck.

I grabbed a few other things that I thought we might need and then zipped up the bag and went back downstairs. I entered back into the living room and set the bag down on the ground. Andrew and Jay weren't too sure what was going on so they asked me. "So we're going on the run. Are you sure about this?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah I'm sure. Come on, we should get going." I went to the door but Andrew stopped me. "Wait, where are we going to go? And what are we going to tell our parents?"

I just remembered about telling my mom, so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a letter to my mom. I wrote that I was going to be gone for a while and I didn't know when I would be back but I told her not to worry. I put the letter on the table and signed my name.

I then looked at Andrew and Jay. "So we just get some stuff and leave a letter and just tell em something, I don't know. I just put that I was going to be gone for a while and I didn't know when I would be back. I also told them not to worry. You guys just have to do the same thing. Also grab anything from your houses that you think we'll need and that you can fit into a single bag each. Also pack a couple of change of clothes that are easy to move in and any money that you have."

I slung the bag over my shoulder and then we headed out the door. The next place we went was Jay's house. We walked into his house and no one was home. We went up to Jay's room and he grabbed a backpack. Then he turned and looked at me. "So what should I pack?" I walked past him, over to his dresser and opened up the drawers. I threw a couple of t-shirts at him. "Just pack some clothes in the bag and other stuff you think we need. Also, after you're done packing, change your's clothes."

Jay understood everything but the changing of clothes. "Why change clothes?" I just looked at him. "Jay, just do it." I then went to leave the room with Andrew when I stopped and told him one other thing. "Jay, don't forget your money." Then Andrew and I left the room.

Downstairs, Andrew and I were chatting about what we were going to do after we left. "So where are you thinking that we should go?" I thought for a moment. "I guess we are going to head out of the country." Andrew looked at me like I was crazy. "You want us to leave the country? How are we going to do that?"

"Well, I got my passport and I also have a boarding pass for free flights across the globe."

"How did you mange that?"

"My Dad, he is a business man that travels around the world. My Mom and Dad are divorced and my Dad is actually quite rich. He gave me a card that allows me to travel anywhere in the world and it charges to his bank account."

"Ok, ok. So how far can we travel on this?"

"Like I said, anywhere in the world. My Dad is rich."

"Yeah. Wait, how rich is your Dad?"

I thought for a minute, not sure what to say. "Uh, Millionaire Rich." Andrew looked at me and was just shocked. "M-Millionaire? Seriously?" I nodded. "Yeah, where do you think I got the money that I have now?" Andrew then thought to ask another question. "So how much money do you have?" I knew he was going to freak when I told him. "I have about... $53 000 with me right now." Andrew just sat there, staring at me.

Thankfully, Jay came down the stairs with his bag and he was wearing a new set of clothes. He was wearing a millitary-style outfit. He had on a green t-shirt, army pants and army boots. He also wore a grey jacket. I got up and walked over to Jay. "So you think you got everything you need?" Jay nodded. "Ok, so you also have your money and passport?" Jay looked questioningly but then nodded again.

Jay then went into the kitchen and wrote out a note for his family. When he finished, we grabbed our bags and then headed over to Andrew's house. At Andrew's house, Andrew went up to his room and grabbed the stuff he needed and got changed. Andrew came downstairs with a military-style rucksack. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt, grey pants and brown running shoes. After checking that he had all that he needed including his money and passport, and that he wrote a letter to his parents, we left.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark and so we headed out to stay at a cheap hotel near the airport. We checked in and then we got our room. We decided on staying in one room. We got settled in and then we decided that it was time to talk. Andrew and Jay immediately went to me for questions because this whole plan was my idea.<p>

Jay was the first to ask. "So Adri, what are we going to do now." I had to explain what I had told Andrew while Jay had been upsatirs. Jay came out and just stated his opinion. "You want to leave the country? Where are we going to go?" I gave him a 'should be obvious' look. "I thought it would be very obvious about where we should go. To the United States." Andrew came in. "The USA! Why would we go there?"

I sighed, thinking that I needed to explain everything. "Look, we all know that we have somehow been transported into the world of Transformers, and don't either of you deny it." I pointed at both of them and then I took off my necklace. "Also, this Allspark shard that I have, I can't believe I am saying this, is real. I believe that the Cons are going to be coming after this thing. We need to find ourselves some Autobot allies. I don't think we can go right to the American Government and ask to see them. They would probably lock us up and bring us in for questioning, Like in all those Transforers fanfics on the web."

Andrew and Jay nodded in understanding. Andrew then spoke up. "Ok, so where are we going to find some allies? I mean, we don't know where the Autobots are, we don't even know when we are in the movies."

Jay then came in. "That's right, the Autbots could be in Diego Garcia, or in Washington D.C.. Either way, they are both heavily guarded. So what are we going to do?" I went on to explain more of my plan to them, since it seemed neither of them were getting it. "Ok, I get all that. I have a few ideas and I can tell you all of them. My number one idea is that we try to find Sam, or Mikaela. We know that Mikaela stayed to work in Tranquility. We alo know where Sam went to college and where he works and lives in Washington afterwards."

Andrew came back in to state problems that he saw with that. "Ok, we may know where Sam and Mikaela may be but there is still a chance that we won't be able to find them.. Also, what about contacting Sam's parents so that we could reach them."

"What? Contact the Witwickys! No way! They seem crazy and kinda weird."

"So what is your other plan if we don't get this?"

"Well I have two other plans, and both are very dangerous."

Jay heard the word 'dangerous' and he immediately didn't like this. "What do you mean by 'dangerous'?" I knew neither of them would like the answer. "Well, one is life threatening and the other could get us arrested, and locked up, permanently." Andrew just facepalmed. "I knew I wasn't going to like this." Jay was straight attentive at that point, wanting to know when he should drop out of this, but he knew he couldn't. "So what are these 'plans' you have?"

I began to think of how I should explain this. "Well the one that is possibly life threatening, involves possible tangling with some Cons." Andrew just interrupted me. "W-what? Some Cons? You want us to tangle with some fraggin' Cons?" I wasn't too sure about how they were going to feel about this. "Look, there is always the theory of there being a Con or two that wants to become an Autobot." Jay still didn't like it. "Well I think that it is still too dangerous for us to even go near a Con!"

I began to think that it wasn't that much of a good idea. "Ok, how about we have that as a last resort plan?" Andrew and Jay both nodded slowly. Jay then thought that he wasn't going to like this. "So what's your other plan?" I sighed. "My one other plan involves breaking into a government facility." They were both quiet for a moment and then Andrew came in. "Ok, where is this going to be?" I was surprised that there was no objections, so I went on with my explaination.

"So guys, we're going to be breaking into the Hoover Dam."

* * *

><p>Hope Y'all Liked it.<p>

R&R

~KRay~


	4. New Allies

Well now I have finally returned. To everyone who is reading and following my Transformers Fanfics, I am sorry for being gone for so long.

My stupid computer broke down and it lost all the files placed on it. It took several long months to find a way to retrieve them all. But I finally did. In all that time, I came up with new ideas and found out many new things.

Out of the time that this story has been on Hiatus, I apologize for that and hope that no one thought I just gave up on it.

I really love this story and now want to continue it now that I have my computer and all my files back. And now without further ado and after nearly a year long wait.

**IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF _WORLDS OF CHANGE!_**

* * *

><p>Adri POV<p>

Andrew and Jay just sat there, staring at me and Jay had his mouth wide open. "You want us to do WHAT?!" They both trying to comprehend what I had just said. "You want us to try and break into the Hoover Dam. The one where Sector Seven use to be and where they once housed the Allspark _and_ Megatron."

I looked at them both and simply said it again. "We're going to be breaking into the Hoover Dam. It's as simple as that." Andrew stood up and walked over to the window. He sat in a chair and looked at me and Jay. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Adri, this is serious! This isn't something easy like they show on TV. We won't be able to do it."

I layed back on the bed and smiled, moving my arms behind my head and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah we will, cause I know some people who can help." Jay looked at me with a bit of a curious and confused. "You know people?! What people?!" I just gave a little laugh and looked at him with a serious look. "Don't worry about it."

Andrew didn't know what to make of all this so he seemed to just say what was on his mind. "So let's just say we make it to the dam. How are we going to make it down inside there? How are we even sure that we are in the time period after what took place at Mission City?"

I sighed, not wanting to have to explain everything. "First of all, this _shard_ is proof enough to show that the Allspark has already been destroyed in Mission City. Second of all, if we make our way to Hoover Dam, we are bound to run into some friends of mine that are near there."

Andrew was now curious about what people I was talking about. "Ok, explain to us now. What 'friends' are you talking about?" I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "Look, I have friends that I contacted earlier before we left my house. I met the two of them over a Transformers fan site and they also have a replica of the Allspark shard. When I contacted them, they still knew all about Transformers."

Jay looked on, slightly surprised and stood up, looking at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?! There are other people that still know about Transformers?!" I nodded and gave a smile. "Yes. And they happen to live near the Hoover Dam. They contacted me a few days ago about a rumour going through the Transformers franchise about there still being something left of Sector Seven in the Dam and that they still had another Cyberonian being held inside the Dam in secret."

Andrew was intruigued by this and got up, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "So what your saying is that we're going there because of a rumor. Tell us, if you know, who is the Cybertronian?" I gave a small smile. "Salvage."

Jay opened his mouth wide. "S-Salvage?! As in the one that transforms into the GMC Silverado? Dude, he's like a smaller version of Ironhide!"

I felt my phone vibrate and got it out looking at it. I sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to the door, making sure it was locked tight. I then walked back to the beds and stood in front of the two of them. I crossed my arms and smiled. "My friends... they just made it into the Hoover Dam and have confirmed..." I showed them a picture I had just been sent on my phone. "It's Salvage!"

They both looked at the picture and were completely shocked. "No way, how did they get into the Dam to get a picture like that?!" I just shut off my phone and jumped onto the bed. "They have their ways..."

I then turned to Jay and kicked his butt, literally off the bed. "Now go to sleep. Don't forget our flight leaves at 9 tomorrow morning." Andrew then got into the other bed and Jay slept on a cot on the floor.

I didn't go to sleep until late that night because I still couldn't believe all the things that had just happened in the last 24 hours. At this time last night, I had been in my own bed, waiting for the next day to come, and now here I am, running for my life. I kept the shard around my neck and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of the TV being on nearly full blast. I turned over in bed and I saw that Jay and Andrew were already awake. I saw that they both had their eyes glued to the screen so I sat up and looked at the screen. They were watching the early morning news.<p>

I looked at the screen and my eyes opened wide at the headlines. It said 'Breaking News: Exposure in the Destruction of the Hoover Dam and the Arrest of Two Two Teenage Individuals'. I looked at the screen and I instantly recognized the faces of the two of them. "No way... Star Rider and Xield were caught?!"

Jay and Andrew got scared cause they hadn't known that I had woken up. They had turned around so fast and Jay had fallen on the floor. Andrew looked at me and blinked. "Are those two the friends you were talking about?"

I kept my eyes on the screen and nodded. "Yeah... their designations are Star Rider and Xield." I quickly got out of bed and grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Andrew and Jay looked at me, not knowing what I was doing. I turned and looked at them with a serious, yet a bit of a panicked expression. "We have to go now! The sooner we get to Nevada, the sooner we can help those two. They are our comrades. Come on Shroud, Raider. Let's go!"

Jay and Andrew nodded, gathering up their stuff and we left the Motel. We quickly made our way to the airport and caught our flight. The entire flight, I remainded silent and stared out the window. I just couldn't believe that those two had been caught.

Star Rider, aka Avery Summers, and Xield, aka Evan Matthews were step sibilings that I had met a couple of years ago at the premeire of the Second Transformers Movie. We had quickly become friends and I constantly kept in touch with them. I had been jealous when they had shown me a replica of the Allspark shard they had.

Now that I thought about, it looked so much more real than any others that I had seen. It looked just like the one around my neck. I looked at the shard and then back out the window, hoping that we would be landing soon.

When we landed, We immediately went straight for the direction of the Hoover Dam to find out the details of what happened the night before. I wanted to see for myself about what was going on. If we were going to make it inside to get to Salvage, we were going to need to get past the guards and the security.

When we got to the Dam, we made plans. It seems that I had been made team leader and I was the one calling the shots. I had to think of a way to get inside so I tried to remember all of the details from the movie. First I thought of the hatch that they had brought Bumblebee in through. I then thought of the place that Megatron had escaped from. When we got to the site, we found that it was easier than I thought it would be.

We came to the main section where Sector Seven had been located and there was a large fraggin hole in the wall of the Dam. It was covered by a tarp and their were guards everywhere but people were still coming and going through the dam. I was actually quite surprised by the amount of damage that Star Rider and Xield were able to do to get in. And then I sighed, thinking, so that's how they got caught.

The dam had more guards around the area then I thought they would have and I had to find a way in and quick. We had to get to Salvage and get contact with the other Autobots.

We waited at the Dam for a few hours, tring to figure out what we were gonna do. I was leaning over the edge of the dam and looking down, seeing where Frenzy had fallen during the first movie. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was starting to get later and later. I turned around and was about to talk to Andrew and Jay when I saw just Andrew standing there.

I walked up to Andrew and straight up asked. "Where'd Jay go?" Andrew turned around and just shrugged. "He said he had to got to the bathroom." I facepalmed and then looked at Andrew. "Why didn't you tell me?! We can't let him go off on his own! We have to go find him now."

Andrew and I then headed down the top of the dam towards where the bathrooms were. We looked for Jay but couldn't find him. We headed back up to the road and looked around. I then felt my phone vibrate and took it out, looking at the message. It was from Star Rider. '_Arura, look at the Dam for two friends of ours that Xield and I met. They should be really easy to spot. They are more than meets the eye..._' I looked at the message and stared on in confusion. _What do they mean by two friends of their? More than meets the eye... She doesn't mean... _

I looked up at Andrew and nearly yelled. "We gotta find Jay, now!" Andrew looked at me in total confusion and I just simply explained. "We have to find some 'friends'..." He didn't ask anymore questions and we headed down the road, looking for Jay. After looking for about twenty minutes, we finally found Jay.

Jay was standing next to a jeep and we walked over to him. I whacked him on the head and yelled at him. "Where the hell have you been Shroud?! We've been looking all over for you!" I then noticed the jeep lurch forward. I looked at it oddly and then turned my attention back to Jay. Jay just rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Arura, Raider. I was just looking at something." Andrew walked up to Jay and shook his head. "You know Arura is the team leader so both you and I have to listen to her Shroud."

All of a sudden, we heard a robotic male voice come from the jeep. "Arura? Raider and Shroud?" I immediately jumped back in shock and surprise. "What the frag?!" I looked down at the Jeep and then I gave a little sigh when I noticed something familiar. On the front grill was an Autobot symbol. I walked around the jeep and leaned inside on the driver's side. I spoke calmly, even though I was freaking out inside. "Yes, I'm Arura. And those two are Shroud and Raider. May I ask who you are?"

The Jeep shifted a little on it's axels and then we heard the voice once again, coming from the radio. "I'm happy to have found you three. Star Rider and Xield went missing last night and they contacted me, telling me to wait for three people with the designations: Arura, Shroud and Raider. Oh, by the way, I'm Hound."

I opened my eyes wide in excitement. "Hound?! As in the Hound from the Autobots?!" I smiled wide and leaned in closer. "It's nice to meet ya Hound. So you said that Star Rider and Xield told you to wait for us. I'm glad they did."

Hound popped his doors open and spoke through the radio again. "Hop in you three. I'll take us somewhere better to talk." I looked at the other two and then we all got into the Jeep. I sat in the driver's seat while Andrew sat next to me and Jay half sat in the back. Hound then drove off.

We drove for a while and made our way out to a house out in the middle of nowhere. It was night when we got there. The house was a little farm with a pasture and what seemed to be a large hanger out behind it. Hound drove up to the hanger and the doors opened up automatically. As Hound drove in, he called out. "Trailbreaker, Crosswise, Evac! I'm back and I brought the three fleshlings!"

We all exited Hound and then he proceeded to transform. We watched in awe as this was the first time that we had ever seen it happen in person. It looked so cool. We then turned and saw an expensive sports car, an SUV, and a helicoptor. I thought right away from the names that Hound had said. "Trailbreaker... Crosswise... Evac..."

All three of them then transformed. Hound stepped forward and introduced us, using our designations. "So guys, this is Arura, Shroud and Raider. Arura is friends with Star Rider and Xield." Trailbreaker looked down at the three of us and gave a little chuckle. "So these three younglings made it out here and are going to be working with us?"

Crosswise and Evac stood next to each other and looked down on us. Crosswise bent down and looked at me. "Hey, this one has a shard of the Allspark." Evac looked down and I think he scanned me. "Hey, he's right. Just like Star Rider has one."

I looked up at them and then down at the shard. "So this is real. I knew it." I looked up at them and then blinked. "Wait, so Star Rider's shard is real too?" Hound looked down and nodded. "Yes, she has one just like yours. That's what drew us to her and Xield."

Jay looked up at them and went right ahead asking a question. "What do you mean work with you?" I then realized that they had said that we had come here to work with them. What the slag were they talking about? I was about to ask the same question when Hound transformed back into a Jeep. The others then all transformed and stayed quiet.

Hound spoke out quietly through his radio. "Get down and hide. We got some fleshies coming this way." We all immediately made our way to the back of the hanger where Evac was and hid behind him. We saw lights coming up to the doors of the hanger and stay there for several seconds before moving on. Everything was quiet for several minutes and then Trailbeaker spoke out. "All clear!"

We all came out from behind Evac and looked over at Hound. I was the one to voice what all of us were thinking. "Hound, what's going of and why do you need us to work with you?" Hound stayed silent for a few moments and then transformed back into his bipedal state. "We need the help of you 5 humans."

I looked at them like everything that was happening was complete craziness. "Us? Help you? How would us humans be able to do that?" Trailbreaker came up behind me and picked me up in his hand. He looked at me, eye to optic. He then spoke and his voice was kinda loud to how close I was to him. "Arura, you and the other humans that have Cybetronian designations. You do not know how real they are. The names, Arura, aka Arurious, Raider, Shroud, Star Rider, and Xield were all very real Cybertronians who lived long ago on Cybertron during the war."

We all just looked at them with shocked looks. I was the one to voice my thoughts first. "They are real?! They all lived on Cybertron in real life?!" Evac nodded. "Yes. I personally knew Raider and Star Rider myself. They were both seekers-" Andrew finished what Evac had been saying. "That served under Air Commander Starscream before the war. They were some of the only seekers to survive the battle of Tyger Pax."

Evac looked down at Andrew and his optics opened wide in what appeared to be surprise. "Y-Yes, that is exactly it. How did you know that?" Andrew was looking up at Evac and seemed to be a bit different. "Since I have it committed to memory for myself."

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading it and I apologize again for such a long wait. I am getting started on the next chapter and hope to post in in the next week or two.<p>

R&R

~KRay~


End file.
